Blood Angel II
by Christianna Lupin
Summary: read chapter 2 for summary. It is a Sixth Year fic. Rating may change.
1. ProLogue

**Blood Angel II: Voldemort's Powers and Defeat**

**By Christianna Lupin**

* * *

Ron Weasley stared at the caramel colored haired girl-Hermione.

"Mione!" he shouted to her on the train. The girl stopped and turned. It was Hermione. He smiled at her as he ran only to be pushed backwards.

"Do I know you?" she asked. He looked at her confused as Luna Lovegood-Potter came out of a compartment.

"Hermione? What is it?" she asked. When she took a couple of steps she noticed who was on the ground.

"Some trash here and there." came from Hermione. A couple of students saw her and Luna and bowed.

"Hello Princesses," they said to them. Hermione bowed back as did Luna.

"Hello Miss Greengrass, Mr Fenwirth," the two said to them.

"We have waited, Princesses," and they left. Luna shrugged and walked back in with Hermione. Ron was in shock.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was in her compartment when a young girl who looked to be fifteen walked in wearing a white halter top and blue jeans with what looked like a pair of white colored Nikes, a diamond choker necklace and matching diamond earrings. The girl had cherry red hair and crystal blue eyes and smiled at her. 

"Hi, I'm Aura." she said as she held out her hand. Ginny growled.

"You're not wanted in this compartment!" she seethed. Aura shrugged.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Miss..." she trailed off staring at the girl in front of her. Ginny stood up and pushed her out.

Aura was laying on the ground just in shock. She didn't think that people were violent.

_Humans are evil, I know now why daddy, momma, Uncles and granddaddies didn't want me up here._

_Kitten, where are you?_ she heard Draco ask in her mind.

_I'm on the ground right outside a redheaded girl's compartment_.

When Draco appeared, he was furious. Whoever pushed her down was going to pay and Blaise knew it.

Just as Hermione turned around the corner, Blaise saw her and his eyes widened. Ginny, on the other hand smiled at her.

"Hermione! God you look good," she babbled. "Who did your make up cause I know that you're wearing some."

Hermione turned to look at her and said in a cold voice, "This is my natural look, Weaslette. It's real, not fake like your implants that you got."

Everyone who was around, stared at her. They never knew Hermione to be blunt and tell the truth.

Ginny's eyes widened. No one knew she had gotten implants-only her family and Bill, Charlie and the Twins were missing.

Instead of anger in Aura's eyes, she was laughing with tears of mirth coming out and she wasn't the only one. Every single Slytherin was rolling on the floor and clutching their stomaches in laughter, even Luna Potter, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott Longbottom (they had a little ceremony over the summer-they knew of Harry being a vampire and they were at his wedding as his family was at his), most of the female Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Ron watched in horror as they laughed at her. "Knock it off!" he shouted. They looked and Aura said sweetly, "Hello, I'm Aura. You are?"

Ron saw her and smirked. "Ron Weasley." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry-didn't know." she said, her voice coming out like shards of ice. "I'm not suppose to be with Hestia Jones' sex slave and Snape's little bed buddy next to Narcissa Malfoy-a drunk whore."

All eyes looked at the seemingly innocent fifteen year old girl who was swearing and saying things that began making sense.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the two Weasleys. "We're going to talk later," and he left with Luna in his arms, Hermione following them behind, and Draco carrying Aura over his shoulder.

* * *

SEPTEMBER 1, 2006...HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL

Harry, Hermione, Aura, Luna and Draco stood, waiting to be announced as the 'new students' when McGonagall came up to them.

"Misses Granger and Lovegood-please wait in the Great Hall as you both Messers Potter and Malfoy," she told them.

Aura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I was told that Harry Potter's body was burned up, Hermione Granger's body was was mutilated and fed to sharks, Luna Lovegood was killed in a suicide attempt in Sara-Bella's Psychiatric Ward in Room 2210 and Draco Malfoy was shot by his father."

"Can you explain to me how you know this information?" she asked, clearly shocked. No one-not even the Prophet, was allowed this information.

She smiled prettily. "The Quibbler, darling." McGonagall then ushered them inside the Great Hall where the students saw them, those who were vampires had stood up and bowed to them.

Aura smiled and bowed back. "Hello dahlings." Daphne Greengrass, being close to them smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Princess Aura." Aura nodded at her.

"You as well, Lady Daphne."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and some girl speak to different people. He stood up and cleared his throat. 

"Our new students are..." he gulped as he read the names. "Prince Harry James Slytherin, Lord/Prince Draco Sirius Black, Princess Hermione Jane Slytherin, Princess Luna Artemis Lovegood Slytherin and Princess Aura Lilianetta Slytherin."

The five students smiled and Aura said, "We do not need to know what house we will be in. We made the decision to sort ourselves into Gryffindor."

She walked towards the table, making every guy (except Neville, Blaise, Harry and Ron) watch her move and when she spun and sat, they stared at her chest.

Draco moved towards her and sat. Every female (except Luna, Hermione and Hannah) watched him.

Harry took Luna in his arms and walked towards the table and sat (Luna was on his lap) while Hermione was on his left.

* * *

It was after the Sorting and during the feast that Harry snarled as he saw the Staff and he had high memories of what some did to his wife and they were not being punished. 

Well, Snape was in a wheelchair and had crutches to walk on because of his legs.

Luna, noticing what he was snarling about, kissed his temple and whispered, "Do not be upset, they chose this."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her hand. "I know-but what comes around, goes around."

* * *

Ginny was angry at Harry for not even noticing her but that dumb Ravenclaw. She was going to get revenge

* * *

After the feast, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus walked towards Harry and Ron spoke. 

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" Harry looked and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm being truthful and honest-something you should learn about Weasley."

Aura watched the exchanged and looked at Draco who nodded.

"As fun as this is, me and Aura are going to our rooms Harry." Draco then turned and picked up his girlfriend and flung her over his shoulder.

"I can walk! Just put me down!" Aura said to him. Draco smiled.

"Nope-like carrying you and making sure no one takes you away from me." before he could walk, Ginny said to him in a purr. "What about me? I am a PUREBLOOD and not a mudblood like her."

Aura looked at Draco and she smirked. "I'm a half blood, sweetheart."

Ginny's eyes widened and she paled dramatically as though she were slapped in the face.

"You ruined our friendship!" Dean and Seamus shouted.

"No I didn't, they ruined it." Harry replied as he pointed to the staff when Dumbledore called him and his friends over.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the nine students who walked up to him. The five vampires knew what he was going to do so they each put their blocks on. 

"Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Miss Slytherin-where were you this summer?" McGonagall asked.

"What we do on our vacation is not any of your business, Headmaster, Professors," Hermione said in an ice cold voice.

The staff looked at her as she and Draco rummaged through their robes, finding their Prefects badges-they threw them on the table.

"Now, Professors-we need to go to bed and sleep," Harry said in a fake falsetto voice. "Or else Aura's guardians as well as mine will be here tomorrow and very pissed off and we don't want that because they are already angry for what you have done to us five." he said as he gestured towards him, Aura, Luna, Hermione and Draco. Hermione then turned to the other four.

"I'm sorry for telling you this but...we're no longer friends," she said, with no sympathy in her voice. "I mean-why would I be friends with people who would force a Love Potion down someone's throat and ridicule that person? It's just not right and our guardians will testify to that." and she walked with Draco and Aura on her heels.

"She said everything I wanted to say," Harry said with a sigh. "Except she forgot about memory charms, getting me killed and making Ginny marry me so she could have my fortune, there is so much you kept from me so now-our friendship is over. Goodbye Golden Trio." Luna walked away with Harry holding her hand.

What no one knew-was that the Marauders II had just begun with Harry in the lead.

* * *

A/N: SORRY! I didn't know it would take this long!!!! I was on vacation from Thursday to Sunday, had my eleven soon to be twelve year old cousin here and taking money (she ended up leaving on Monday because we were BORING! Just because we didn't give her anymore money we become boring? Ungrateful child.) I had to go shopping, went to the movies (I finally saw POTC3 and loved it, I also saw Fantastic Four 2 and hated it) and I pre-ordered HP7 at Barnes & Noble.

The summary will be on the next chapter.

The next chapter should come up and that is going to be during October-September is a boring month for them (since Hermione was changed-her birthday was changed to be the same as Harry's)


	2. Letters

**Blood Angel II: Voldemort's Powers and Defeat**

**By Christianna Lupin**

**Summary: 6th year fic. Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Aura are going to Hogwarts and with new looks and powers while facing Voldemort for one last time. Who dies? Who lives? Who is now a vampire?**

Chapter 1: Letters

Harry woke up that October morning at 3:30 am and took a jog around the castle. He smirked as he came across a flash of red hair that resembled his sister's. He snuck up behind her and shouted, "Wakey wakey!"

Aura jumped and turned only to glare at her brother.

"I hate you!" he laughed at her.

"Nah, you love me," he teased. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to walk towards the blonde haired boy that was there.

Draco rolled his eyes and hid a smirk. "We've got letters from mum and dad, Aunt Holly and Uncle Sirius, Aunt Danielle and Uncle Regulus, Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora as well as others."

Hermione smiled widely. "Well them, gents and ladies, let's read them."

Aura took the letter from her mother and father out of Draco's hand and began reading.

_Children,_

_Please DO NOT BE DISRESPECTFUL towards Flitwick but the others I wouldn't mind. __**Find a way to kill Severus Snape for me! **__JAMES SLYTHERIN! DO NOT TELL THEM TO KILL HIM FOR YOU-DO THAT YOURSELF!_

_**Well, as your mother says, help me find- flame I said help-a way to kill Snape. **_

_**Sirius says hello and that he and Holly are hoping that Aura will take care of Draco-don't ask why.**_

_**Hermione, kitten, be the smart witch we all know and love and defeat Weasley out of every test known to mortal. Mwahahahahah.**_

_**Oww! That hurt Dani!**_** That's what you get for inserting evil laughter you moron.**

_Just outsmart the other students, children._

_love,_

_mum and your psychotically deranged father_

All of them had tears of laughter streaming from their eyes.

Draco, once he stopped laughing, managed to say, "Should we tell them that Snape's being a bitch towards us and has been staring at Aura in a sexual way?"

They all nodded.

Aura was curious. Since she's never left the Under Lair from the time she was brought (that was when she was six years old) had no idea as to why Snape was being a bitch for.

-----------

"Letter!" Holly shouted. Lily looked and smiled.

"Let's see what they have to say for themselves." James said smiling.

_Mum, psychotically deranged father of ours, Aunts and Uncles,_

_We have been beating them in every test. That's one lesson to learn: never try to outsmart Hermione Jane Slytherin._

_**HE'S BEEN STARING AT HER! IT'S DISGUSTING! I WANT TO DISMEMBER HIM!**_

**As you can tell daddy, I have been stared at. The ones responsible for Dray's reaction are:**

**Moody**

**Snape**

**Most of the male professors and students (excluding Harry, Neville, Blaise-he stares at Hermione).**

**I've been beating Ginny in every quiz they can think of. It's amazing daddy I-**

_Sorry but he's stopping her ramblings by kissing her sensless. Like they stated above, we've been beating them in every test we can think of! It feels great daddy._

Oh and we found a way for you to kill Snape and I think Dray wants to tell you.

_**You just have to stab him in the heart with a knife or something. Stabbing him in the back will be better though.**_

_**We'll write when we tell you anything else.**_

_love,_

_Harry, __**Draco, **_**Aura, **_Hermione and _Luna

**PS-Daddy, how psychotic are you?**

By now, James was fuming. He wanted to kill them all. Lily being sensible, got him calmed down.

The next day, they decided, they were going to Hogwarts.

-----------

_Now, why are they here?_ Harry wondered. His sister looked at him and shook her head.

_Ask one of them,_ she replied. Harry looked at his father and asked why he was there.

_Revenge...kill Snape and Moody, any male..._were the only things from his father's mind he could get an accurate read on.

He looked at his mother who sighed. _Your father is going to kill them for staring at his baby girl-Aura._

_Tell him that Dray wants to help out in anyway,_ Harry said with a smirk.

Lily then whispered something in James' ear and he looked at Draco, motioned him to get up and help him.

"Harry! What did you tell them?" he asked. Harry's eyes were bright.

"I just said that you wanted to help dad with the torture," Draco's eyes got misty eyed and he jumped up and down.

"Who gave him sugar?" Blaise asked. They looked at him weirdly. Aura giggled slightly.

"I should have remembered that it gives him a rush," looking around Aura glared at McGonagall. "Why is she even a professor? She can't teach us any better than the paralyzed man."

"Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Slytherin!" McGonagall shrilled. Aura rolled her eyes. She was clearly bored to death with this.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Holly and Nymphy were watching Aura with trepidation-they knew that her bored state would cause chaos and trouble which is something that doesn't need to be happening.

"Professors, may we speak with you in the Headmaster's office? The children will come as well," Lily said and then began walking towards the stone gargoyle.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Aura, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Holly and Nymphy were sitting together while Professors McGonagall, Snape, Shacklebolt, Jones, Slughorn, Headmaster Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, the Weasleys (minus those in the UnderLair), Moody and Umbridge were all in the office.

"What is it that you want us to say?" the Headmaster started to snarl out. James held out his hand, palm side first.

"We want your word that you will not provoke these children anymore to want a chance to make the Marauders bow down to them. If you can't do what I'm asking then be prepared for hell on earth!" Holly, Lily and Nymphy growled out.

James nodded as did the other two men. "We would apprieciate it if you did what is being asked of you and in turn, use that same respect for their friends." Remus spoke for the men.

* * *

"HEADMASTER! I AM NOT GOING TO DO WHAT THOSE MORONS ASKED!" all the teachers shouted at once. "THEY NEED TO LEARN THEIR PLACE IN THE WORLD!"

"I know, now, I must write to Tom," he told them. All nodded at once and he said, "Why don't you post the knowledge of the School Dance in their rooms now?"

Once every teacher left, Albus began writing to Tom.

Getting out a quill and a piece of parchment, he wrote to Tom.

_**Tom,**_

_**You can bring in your troops by using the Portkey that I sent you.**_

_**Kill Potter for me please as well as his friends. Come on the 31st of October.**_

_**Albus**_

Finding his owl, he tied the note to it and it flew into the air.

* * *

Aura and Draco were in the Gryffindor Common Room watching the people mingle and talk about nothing to everyone.

"Dray? What's that?" she asked as she pointed to the billboard. Standing up they read:

**Hogwarts Costume Ball to be held on the 31st of October. The Ball starts at 7pm and ends at 12am the next morning.**

**Third years and older are allowed to come.**

"I always wanted to go to one," Aura's eyes went from topaz to dreamy aquamarine. "I would love it so much." she batted her eyes up at him making him groan.

"We'll go," he said defeatedly. Her smile widened.


End file.
